Subscribers commonly use devices with Wi-Fi network interfaces and other wireless access points for the convenience of wireless mobility when accessing Internet services at home or in public place as well as offloading traffic from the expensive cellular network. Provisioning these devices can be complicated for subscribers, especially for secure Wi-Fi networks